This invention relates to a method of termite-proofing sub-floor areas of buildings employing pipe systems for infusing termiticide into adjacent ground.
In Australian Patent No. 583405, we have described a particularly effective method and system for termite-proofing buildings having a concrete foundation and a plastic waterproof sheet beneath the foundation and overlying ground adjacent the foundation. The termite-proofing method is implemented through a pipe system comprising two sub-systems of tubes. The primary tube sub-system comprises a network of tubes lying at regular spacings throughout the floor area, at least some of the tubes lying adjacent the foundation of the building and beneath the plastic waterproof sheet. The secondary tube sub-system is located in the vicinity of the perimeter of the foundation. Ready access to both of these tube sub-systems is achieved by means of at least one tube extension having an end which is readily accessible from above ground and which is closed by a removable closure cap. In this way, a liquid termiticide can easily be poured into the tube sub-systems for the initial treatment, and also for any re-treatments which may be necessary. The tubes of both tube sub-systems are perforated by a plurality of apertures spaced along their lengths, the apertures being of such size and spacing that, when the termiticide is injected (preferably high volume, low pressure) through the above-ground tube extension, it flows through the apertures and infuses the ground adjacent the foundation of the building.
Despite the undoubted effectiveness of this system, its relatively high cost is a drawback in relation to economy housing developments. There is a need for a cheaper alternative which still allows for re-treatment, particularly of critical areas (ie the areas which are most prone to attack by subterranean termites). As recommended in Australian Standard, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference 3660,1-1995, the critical areas are eg "wet" areas, such as bathrooms, toilets and kitchens, perimeter edges and construction joints.
Although in some situations, the termite-proofing system of the present invention may be used to apply both the initial chemical barrier and for any re-treatments which may be necessary, it is generally recommended that the system merely be used for re-treatments. In most circumstances, it will be necessary to apply an initial chemical barrier by conventional means, such as hand-spraying of termiticide.
At present, the termiticides for Australian use are registered by the National Registration Authority for Agricultural Chemists. Such termiticides should be used to re-treat high-risk areas every three to ten years. Future chemical developments may require more or less frequent re-application to these critical areas.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a convenient and relatively cheap method of treatment or re-treatment for significant eradication of termites in the sub-floor area and adjacent thereto.
With this object in view, the present invention provides a pipe system for termite-proofing a sub-floor area of a structure having a foundation penetrated by at feast one penetration comprising:
(a) a primary tube system comprising at least one tube located substantially at or adjacent the perimeter of the building; PA1 (b) a secondary tube system comprising at least one tube adjacent at least one penetration; and PA1 (c) means for charging both primary and secondary tube system with insecticide; PA1 (a) a primary tube system comprising at least one tube located at or adjacent the perimeter of the building; and PA1 (b) a secondary tube system comprising at least one tube adjacent one of said plumbing pipeline(s) and beneath said waterproof sheet,
wherein the tube systems comprise tubes perforated along a substantial portion of their length by a plurality of apertures of such size and spacing that insecticide flows through the apertures and infuses the adjacent ground.